Opposites of the Same
by The M.H.T.of R
Summary: White's father is a spy working for the International Police. Being her father's daughter, she has always had a hankering to follow him in his line of work. Though normally at least somewhat sensible, coffee makes her extremely hyper. What will happen when she meets Team Plasma and a smart, mysterious boy named N while cafffienated and un-caffienated?
1. A Triple Shot Chocolate Mocha

**So… this is the slightly re-edited version. I was not hyper while this was being done at least.**

I sat on a bench in the middle of the town square of Accumula town. I was taking a break after battling and strolling alternately down Route 1 with my first ever Pokémon, a female Snivy. Her name was Laufsblad, a word that means "leaf" in the language in my favorite series of books, The Inheritance Cycle. Looking up from stroking her, I saw a strange group of people dressed in what appeared to be… medieval outfits? taking over my quiet corner of the plaza, with my nice comfy bench, and setting up some kind of demonstration. They were putting up flags and banners with a random shield symbol on them.

Well, this should be interesting.

"Well this should be interesting." A voice floated from behind me.

I jumped about an inch off my seat. "Cheren! Don't _do_ that!"

He smirked. "What's going on here?"

"How should I-" a random person in the crowd that had gathered shushed me. Cheren and I diverted our attention back to the gathering of '"knight's templar', as I had instantly decided to dub them. A man with long, green hair, wearing a long, flowing robe with long draping sleeves, had moved to the front and was apparently ready to give a speech of some kind. He also apparently liked long things. Hopefully not long speeches.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Ghestis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, good people, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation." The crowd began to murmur.

"Pokémon liberation?" Cheren almost shouted, incredulous.

"Shhhh" hissed the same person. I glanced over where the sound had come from and saw a portly, elderly man glaring at us. I returned his look, then noticed the younger guy standing next to him. I gave an inward wolf whistle. He had green hair too, but was definitely way better looking than that creeper Ghestis. My, my who would expect to see two green haired people in one day?

" I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners, that we have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghestis continued. Darn. He ruined my awesome train of thought! He shall pay-

"However… is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans…" he paused for effect. Man, I hate it when people do that. "Only assume this is the truth?"

There is just the slightest chance that this guy might be crazier than I am on a three shot coffee. I mean, Pokémon are beasts. They wouldn't stay inside any poke ball (well, excluding the Master Ball, but that's beside the point), or with us, unless they really wanted to. Wait, why are people watching this crackpot with such attentiveness?

Ghestis paced back and forth across the lush green grass. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of trainers… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

That one old guy was glaring at me again, just daring me to say something. So I did. "Perhaps there is truth in your words." I shouted over the murmuring. Every eye turned to me. "But you can have mostly truth, and with a little lie mixed in it becomes lies. It's like if you were to poison someone; wouldn't you give them mostly good food with just a small amount of poison mixed in? Yet that poison is enough for you to kill them. That's what I see your speech as. Go back to the mental hospital, you psycho!" Somebody dropped a pin. It sounded unnaturally loud in the silence.

Ghestis slowly turned his head to me. Whoa creepy! He had a red eye patch thingy covering his right eye, which made his glare that much more intimidating. I crossed my arms and gave him my best fearless look. I was dismissed with a cool glance.

He resumed as if nothing had happened. "Now ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential."

Hm. Charlatan alert, right there. I snatched my X-transceiver and turned on the recorder. Dad needed to hear what was left of this sermon.

"They are living beings from which we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful being called Pokémon?"

The cute green haired guy was nodding in agreement. Cute, but insane.

The little yellow leafy thingies on Laufsblad's back began to curl upwards and her little mouth opened in a snarl. I took that as a sign that she didn't like this Ghestis guy any more than I did.

"What could it be?" an old lady next to Cheren whispered, if you could call it that.

I am shocked. People and Pokémon go together like spoons and forks. How can they forget the history we have together from one man's words?

"Liberate the Pokémon!" one of the knights templar shouted. Ghestis gave him an approving glance.

Humph. At was made of full sentences. I deserved that look more!

"That's right!" Ghestis almost shouted. "We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

I wonder if any of these people have ever been to the Resort Area in Sinnoh. Talk about equals.

My attention was diverted back to Ghestis. It appeared he was wrapping up his speech. It's about time.

"Everyone, I end my words here by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." With that final farewell, two of the 'knights' picked up the banners then joined the line, which moved into a body guard formation around Ghestis. Darn it.

Around me the townspeople began to loudly discuss the spectacle. That one old guy was still giving me the evil eye while another man ventured his opinion. "About that speech… what should we do?"

A younger boy chimed in. "Liberate Pokémon? That's not even possible! Right…?"

Whispering to one another, people began to disperse, leaving the square as empty as it had been only a half hour before. Almost sure of myself, I turned to Cheren. "It can't be true… can it?"

"Oh please." He scoffed. "Like you said, the guy is a psychopath. Don't let it worry you. Besides, weren't you just the only defender in the crowd a few short minutes ago? What can have shaken your convictions?"

His words were assuring, but not enough. I had to be absolutely sure, so I plucked Laufsblad off my shoulder, deciding she would be the best judge in these matters. I looked her straight in the eyes. "Laufsblad, if you are unhappy with me and you wish to be free, you can go, I don't want enslave you." I grabbed her poke ball out of the container on my bag and steeled myself to release her. She gave me that one oh-so-arrogant look I had come to know so well even in our short time together and climbed back up on my shoulder.

"Told you." Cheren broke in. Before he could gloat any more though, the second voice from behind today spoke, again scaring me out of my wits. Laufsblad protested the jolt by a small flick on my cheek.

Cheren and I turned around. It was the crazy green haired boy!

"You talk way too fast. Slow down. Now, what was it you were saying? Was it something about Pokémon… talking? That's an odd thing to say." I grinned. Trust Cheren to interrogate someone like that, with that expression on his face.

"Yes, they're talking." Said dude with the green hair and the oh-so-beautiful blue-gray eyes. "Oh. Then you two can't hear it either. How sad."

"I sometimes hear voices late at night telling me to smash my mother's beloved old vase (stupid, ugly. horrid thing…) if that helps any." I offered. Now they were both giving _me_ weirded out looks as if _I_was the crazy one. "At least I don't hear Pokémon talking to me!"

Ooh. Still getting the looks."Y'know greeni, I think we've started off on the wrong foot. I'm White, and this is Cheren." I oh-so-politely and sanely stuck out my hand, for a handshake of course. "Who are you?"

"My name is N." he said, giving my hand a light shake.

"Just N?" Cheren was incredulous.

"Yes." N said simply.

"Wow and I thought _my_mother was the queen of bad first names." I interjected. Cheren face palmed. "Nice first impression White." He groaned.

And with that I decided it was time to get the spotlight off me and back to this "N". "So, N, as you were saying…"

He looked somewhat confused, poor boy. Subject change! "We're trainers, obviously, we just started out on our journey today, and we're gonna get information in the pokedex for Professor Juniper, she's our neighbor, and this is Laufsblad! Laufsblad, say hello!" She did say hello, in the form of a Vine Whip.

"Now, Laufy, that wasn't nice!" I chided. She turned up her nose. N cocked his head, as if listening, and if possible, seemed even more confused. I wracked my brains for another topic. "I had a triple shot chocolate mocha this morning!"

"Well that explains a lot." Cheren muttered.

"You're going to confine many, many, Pokémon on poke balls for that." N murmured.

"Say what?" I burst out.

He gave me a look. I dunno what kinda look that was but today is looky day!

"I'm a trainer too, but I can't help wondering… are Pokémon really happy that way?" he looked me straight in the eyes. "White isn't it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

Looks, looks, it's looksie day-"Wait, what?" N had released a Purrloin from a poke ball and Laufsblad had hopped off my shoulder and was looking at me expectantly. "Oh a battle! Laufsblad, use vine whip!" She promptly did. On N. Then Purrloin. N rubbing his cheek, asked Purrloin to use scratch. Well, he's very polite.

N watched the fight with inscrutable eyes, while Cheren offered 'helpful' advice. Finally Laufsblad knocked Purrloin out with a decisive tackle. N looked confused. Again. "I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things." I caught him saying to himself. Then his face took on a determined look and he said "As long as Pokémon are confined on poke balls… they will never become perfect beings. I must change the world for Pokémon because they're my friends." and he walked away without a further word.

"Huh. Strange guy." Cheren said, watching N's retreating back. Then he turned to me. "Why in the world did you have a triple shot mocha? You know how hyper coffee makes you!"

I felt sheepish. "Sorry. I won't it again, I promise."

He snorted. "Of course you won't. And I'm not responsible for any of your embarrassing actions."

I swept him a mocking bow, then tripped over air and started laughing hysterically.

"I'm going on to Striaton. They have the first Pokémon gym and I want to try and get my badge." With that, he strode away, Tepig grunting at his heels.

I picked my bag off the bench, tightened my ponytail, and skipped off toward Route 2.

**There, all better! **


	2. Dad's A Spy!

**Alright, chapter 2. This one really needed revision.**

I danced down Route 2 with Laufsblad on my shoulder. Triple shot chocolate mochas are wonderful things. But then I was jolted back to cold, hard, reality by the ringing of my X-transceiver. It took a few seconds of rummaging through my bag for a second, but I finally located it in a side pocket. Caller ID told me it was my father.

"Hi daddy!" I squealed, answering.

"Hey White!" he said. "I heard you started on your Pokémon journey today!"

I showed him Laufsblad sitting on my shoulder. "Yep, this is Laufsblad."

He examined the Snivy and pronounced her to be a gorgeous specimen, then turned his attention back to me, asking "So, what have you been up to today?"

I happily told him of her adventures so far, then got to the strange occurrence in Accumula. "Daddy, do you know anything about Team Plasma?"

He furrowed his brow. "Yes, I have heard of them. They've never done anything like this before though. Up until now all they've done is convince a few people that Pokémon are happier in the wild."

I grinned. Having a dad in the International Police was always great. "I recorded about three quarters of the speech. I'll send it to you."

My father grinned. "That's my girl. You'll make a first rate spy one day."

"Thank you daddy!" his praise made my face glow red. "There was this weird guy named N too…"

"I see… was he cute?"

"Daddy!" I giggled. "Yes. I'm trying to get to the Striaton gym today so I can get the green haired guy count up to three!"

Someone spoke from behind him. "I've got to go now. Tell me how you do at the gym. Bye, sweetie, bye Laufsblad."

"Love you dad."

"Love you too, Tater Tots." He disconnected the call.

I replaced her X-transceiver back into its pocket, then jogged off down the path. Gym badge, here I come!

**Now it's all first person, because that just works better. And lol, my Dad always calls me Tater Tots, so I was like what the heck, I'll use it.**


	3. You Can't Always Be the Best

**Now, chapter 3 modifications!**

Exactly two minutes and thirty-two seconds after I walked into Striaton, Bianca came running up to me. "White, guess what! White, White, White! Whiiiiiiite! Wh-"

"-at?" I said. "And what is that fat pink blob with you?" I then shrieked as I was levitated five feet above the ground.

"No no Munna, White is a friend, she just didn't see how pretty you are." Bianca chided. The Munna glared at me, but slowly started letting me down, then dropped me unceremoniously on my butt.

Ow. "Ah thank you kind Munna. I see now how very beautiful you are, please accept my most sincere apologies for my heinous mistake." Munna turned away, quite mollified, while Bianca stifled a giggle.

"White, what I was going to tell you was that this is my new partner, Munna, and you'll never guess how we met." Her eyes narrowed in rage, and her fists clenched at her side. Evidently, she was remembering what she had ran over to tell me.

"What happened Bianca?"

"I went into the Dreamyard, that ruined factory place over there, cause the Prof. called and asked if I could help out a friend of hers, another scientist, named Fennel. I was supposed to collect something called dream mist, from a Pokémon called Musharna, the evolved form of Munna. Well, I didn't find, Musharna, but I did find two of those Team Plasma people KICKING this poor Munna, trying to make her make dream mist."

"WHAT" I screamed "They say they're trying to HELP Pokémon! I don't understand how kicking one helps!" I may have had a grudge against that Munna for bruising my hindquarters, but I can see why it would do that, after being kicked around. Poor baby.

"I KNOW." Bianca replied. "Ozzie seemed to feel the same way. He blasted them halfway to kingdom come with the most powerful water gun I've ever seen." With this she smiled proudly, and leaned down to rub his head from where he stood by her left foot.

"Those…" I shook my head, not wanting to cuss, but unable to think a word strong enough to express my feelings for those… nope, not cussing.

"Yep." Bianca said, seeming to get my feelings.

"Well… I'm off to challenge the gym, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look around the Dreamyard some more, it was a really cool place and I want to make sure those… scum don't come back."

I smirked. Bianca may be ditzy, but when she gets an idea firmly lodged into that blond head, she sure does get stuff done. "Ok, see you around."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Mush!"

And with that we headed off on our own separate ways. Besides the gym, I also wanted to call my Dad, and you can't do that with prying ears around you know. So, soon as she was out of earshot, I did.

"Ah, there's the gym, eh Laufs?" I walked into the tall building with the poke ball statues and the **"Striaton Pokémon Gym" **sign. "Whoa" I said, soon as I was inside. "This place is like a restaurant!" There was a red curtain across the back of the room. I walked up to examine it and jumped when I heard a loud **"click"** and I sank about two inches into the floor. I looked down at my feet and noticed three buttons on the floor, with a fire, water, and leaf symbol on each. I looked again at the curtain and spotted the flame symbol on it. Hmm…I stepped off the flame button and onto the leaf button. Just another click. Mhm. I leaped to the water button. Yesss!There was a ding, and the curtain rolled back, revealing another, almost identical room, only this time with a water drop curtain. Knowing what to do this time, I hurried toward the buttons, but guy in a waiter outfit stopped me halfway there.

"A battle madam?" he asked.

"Ok!" I giggled. This place is fun! "Go Laufsblad!"

He sent out a Patrat which we had next to no trouble defeating. He smiled indulgently at my happy dance, then moved out of the way and I proceeded. "Come on, vámonos, Laufs!" Getting a running start, I sprung onto the leaf button with Laufsblad trailing behind me. A moments pause for the curtain to open put her back on my shoulder and we moved into the next room together. It was also the same, only this time with a green leaf curtain and a waitress. Laufsblad knocked out her Lillipup with ease, and I pushed the flame button to clear the path to the subsequent room. It opened to reveal a larger area with more tables and a platform in the center.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym." said the green haired guy standing on the stage. Green hair!

The boy on the stage bowed. "My name is Cilan. I fight with Grass type Pokémon." Two other teenagers leapt up onto the stage from where they had been standing in the shadows. The red haired one grinned at me. "I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire types!" The blue haired chap merely nodded. "I am a Water type specialist and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Hm that Cress is definitely the best looking, but they're all pretty decent."My name is White. Good to meet you! I assume you three are the gym leaders?"

"Yes." Cilan said. "Um you see… as for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er…"

Chili rolled his eyes. "Oh enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle! It will be based on what types of Pokémon you have."

"That is indeed the case" Cress continued. "Apparently, your partner is the Grass type, Snivy."

"Oh yeah baby! That means you get to fight me!" Crowed Chili. He then sent out a normal old Patrat.

"Fire types?" I inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Just you wait!" He smirked. Cress sighed and stepped back with Cilan.

A whisper in Laufsblad's ear and she sprang off my shoulder, landing flat on the Lillipup in an all out tackle, a strategy I'd devised on Route 2. It worked like a charm, the Patrat was weakened and Chili was too surprised to give it a command in time to save it from Laufsblad's Vine Whip. It teetered for a moment then fell over in a faint. Chili just stared.

"Whoaaaaa that was amazing! But I bet you won't defeat Pansear so easily!" he threw out two poke balls, one returned Patrat, the other sent out a small, red, monkeyish Pokémon that had an ice cream looking swirl on top of its head. I opened my Pokedex to double check what I was already sure of. _**"Pansear. The fire monkey Pokémon.**_ _**This Pokémon lives in caves in volcanoes. The fire within the tuft on its head can reach 600° F. **_a metallic voice droned. Yep. This will be fun.

"Pansear, use Fire punch, then finish her off with Fury Swipes." Chili ordered loudly. It complied so fast that all I saw was a blur and a flash, then Laufsblad toppled over, covered in burns.

"And Chili is the winner." Cress proclaimed, as I rushed to Laufsblad and gathered her up in my arms. I nodded to Chili who was grinning gleefully over his victory, then hurried off to the Pokémon Center.

"I'm so sorry Laufs." I told her as we sat by a small river just outside of Striaton. "I was too conceited, I should have been more careful. Will you forgive me?" she simply glanced up from her position in my lap as if to say "I get it already." I had been apologizing to her for the last ten minutes.

After I'd brought her to the Pokémon Center and had her wounds healed, I had walked out here, a secluded spot just off Route 2 for some quiet-me-thinking time. Laufsblad had promptly curled up on my knees and closed her eyes.

"Now," I said, my spirits floating back up to their usual peak. "how can we defeat Chili?" I splashed my hand over the slow moving river, then jerked back as I felt something squishy. Something that wasn't river_. _Tentatively, I reached out again, poking the whatever it was. Suddenly, it began to rise, revealing a… Frillish? A dingy blue, tiny, male Frillish with purple eyes to be exact.

"Hey little guy." I said, slowly taking out my Pokedex, so not to scare him away. I made sure it was muted, then scanned him. _Frillish, the floating Pokémon. Water and Ghost type. Abilities- Cursed Body, Damp, Water Absorb. They paralyze prey with poison, then drag them down to their lairs, five miles below the surface._ The screen flashed (it would have normally been a "ding") and the word _shiny _popped up. Ahh cool! But wait, five miles below the surface, that implies the sea… what is he doing this far inland?Then another idea popped into my head. "You, sir, are an answer to a prayer that was never uttered. Wanna join me?" I didn't wait for it to answer, just informed Laufsblad that she needed to use Tackle. I was floored when her attack passed right through him, then face palmed. It's a Ghost type! Normal attacks won't work!"Vine Whip!"

The Frillish wobbled and I tossed one of the green Friend Balls my dad had gotten and sent to me the last time he was in Johto. It shook once, then the infinitely satisfying "click!" and Frillish was mine. I immediately let it out and sprayed him with a potion before picking out a nickname. "Your name is Bob! So nice to meet you!" Patting his head, I informed him, "Let's go train a little, then you can use your amazing Water and Ghost type powers on Chili's Pokémon."

I exited the gym a scarce three hours later, now the proud bearer of a Trio badge. Bob had fought excellently for his first gym (and trainer) battle, and Laufsblad had done respectably as well. Now it was almost 8:00 and it was time to find a hotel room to sleep off the remainder of my mocha. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**Yay, better! This one didn't need too much work, but I like to think it's improved.**


	4. It Was An

**FFN won't let me show the email addresses. Sorry.**

I woke up the next morning feeling amazing. I was un-caffeinated; I had my first gym badge, and a new team member, namely Bob, who was sleeping in the bath tub. I leaned over and pulled my X-transceiver from the night table and accessed my email. I had three new ones. The first two were just a random advertisement from Bath & Body Works, and a note from my email provider, telling me to upgrade. They were immediately deleted, but the third one was a jackpot, a long(ish) letter from my cousin, Lyra of Johto. I opened it and began to read.

**From: **

**To: **

**Hey Whitey! I heard you started your Pokémon journey! Congrats! What's your first Pokémon? I remember when I first got Croc… good times. Feel free to ask me any question you want, since I am the more experienced trainer. :P *gloat gloat* Haha don't worry, I bet you'll be a great trainer, not as good as me of course, but… good. Don't forget, if you ever leave your sleeping bag unattended; shake it out before your get in, to make sure no little… whatever you have over in Unova, holed up in there. (That's how I met Ari you know) Anyways, today I challenged the Pokeatholon again and Mr. Chew beat his personal best on the stamina course. We still lost though. :/ (on purpose of **_**course**_**) Silver's Quilava won in the speed course. That guy is amazing! Ever since we rebattled Clair and Lance… just wow. Alright, enough about me and my boyfriend, let's talk about my boyfriend and me. Haha just kidding, tell me about you! Croc, Ari, Fluffy, Alex, Lola and Mr. Chew all send their send their love and so do Silver and I, as much as we can spare from each other and our team. ;)**

**~Lyra**

I grinned and started typing an answer. I love Lyra!

**From: **

**To: **

**Hey cuz! I got a beautiful Snivy (her name's Laufsblad) and I just caught a SHINY male Frillish (Bob). He helped me beat Chili and I got my first gym badge! :D My first day too! I lost the first time, but that's just a side note. :P And haha I'll make sure and shake my sleeping bag out. I don't want a Venipede or something hiding in there. And yes, I know that's how you met Ari. You've only told me… oh about 50 BAZILLION TIMES! ;) Tell Mr. Chew that I know he can do it! And give Silver a BIIIIG kiss for me. Bwhahaha. It looks like its gonna be warm out today, so I'm gonna go put my swimsuit (the one your mom sent me :o) on and throw my beautiful sundressy thing on over it and go swimming in that pond on Route 3. Remember all those good times? :D Laufs, Bob, and I all send our love too.**

***White***

**P.S. I met 4 pretty hottish guys yesterday. N (yes, that's his name, he had green hair too!) was definitely the best looking, but the 3 gym leaders of Striaton were fairly decent too. Cress was my fave. ;p**

I clicked send, then went to do exactly what I told her I was going to. It was late spring, and it appeared it was going to be a scorcher. My mind went back to my defeat yesterday and I winced. Best not to. I shook my head and seized the swimsuit out of my bag. It looked smaller than I remembered.

After putting it on and throwing my flowered cover up over it, I pulled Bob out of the tub and Laufsblad from her nest on my bed and tramped downstairs for some breakfast. We had a lovely meal of hash browns and bagels, and then were on our way. After I paid the bill of course.

Ahhhhhhh, this is wonderful.I was floating on my back out in the middle of the pond, approximately an hour later. Drifting lazily around, I watched Bob amuse himself by squirting Laufsblad. She certainly was not happy about it, but it seemed she didn't want to leave her sunny spot either. I started to giggle, but that caused me to lose my balance and I went under. Coming up spluttering and laughing even harder, I climbed onto a log that jutted out halfway across the pond to catch my breath. I sat there for a few minutes, then walked all the way out and dived.

I was just scrambling out of the water for another when I heard a stick break at the edge of the clearing and Laufsblad hissed. Slowly, I turned around. Omg, what if it's a murder?I straightened to face… a very surprised N? We stared at one another in shock for five long moments, until I remembered what,or rather how much- I was wearing. Bereft of any idea of what to do, I stepped off the log into the dark, concealing water. My face was quite probably tomato red.Peeking back up, I realized his was too.

"Uhhh, h-hi N" I laughed tensely. Don't hyperventilate!"Erm… Care to join me?" Just brilliant. That doesn't even come close to making it fifty times more awkward_. "_Heheh. Just swimming a little… ya know…" I finished lamely. Now it was N's turn to say something. We stood (and floated) in embarrassed silence for another moment when finally he spoke.

"M-no thanks." He stuttered, his grey orbs huge. I'm sure he'd gotten an eyeful. "N-nice seeing you." He turned and disappeared between the trees, heading off in the direction of Wellspring Cave.

I crawled back onto the log, and sat there for a few minutes, a bit stunned, digesting all that had just happened. I exhaled heavily, then balanced back on the log to shore and threw my dress over my head, snapping my fingers. "Ok guys. Laufs, Bob. Let's go." They followed without question- I was so proud of them- and we headed out into the woods, following the same path N had.

Guess I'll have to tell Lyra about this. Won't she laugh her head off?

**Finished the fourth chapter. I'm going to leave the Christmas stuff up, because it's amazing.**

_**About that time Caesar Augustus ordered a census to be taken throughout the Empire. This was the first census when Quirinius was governor of Syria. Everyone had to travel to his own ancestral hometown to be accounted for. So Joseph went from the Galilean town of Nazareth up to Bethlehem in Judah, David's town, for the census. As a descendant of David, he had to go there. He went with Mary, his fiancée, who was pregnant.**_

_**While they were there, the time came for her to give birth. She gave birth to a son, her firstborn. She wrapped him in a blanket and laid him in a manger, because there was no room in the hostel.**_

_**There were sheepherders camping in the neighborhood. They had set night watches over their sheep. Suddenly, God's angel stood among them and God's glory blazed around them. They were terrified. The angel said, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to announce a great and joyful event that is meant for everybody, worldwide: A Savior has just been born in David's town, a Savior who is Messiah and Master. This is what you're to look for: a baby wrapped in a blanket and lying in a manger."**_

_**At once the angel was joined by a huge angelic choir singing God's praises:**_

Glory to God in the heavenly heights,  
>Peace to all men and women on earth who please him.<p>

_**As the angel choir withdrew into heaven, the sheepherders talked it over. "Let's get over to Bethlehem as fast as we can and see for ourselves what God has revealed to us." They left, running, and found Mary and Joseph, and the baby lying in the manger. Seeing was believing. They told everyone they met what the angels had said about this child. All who heard the sheepherders were impressed.**_

_**Mary kept all these things to herself, holding them dear, deep within herself. The sheepherders returned and let loose, glorifying and praising God for everything they had heard and seen. It turned out exactly the way they'd been told!**_

**Luke 2:1-20, the Message.**

**Isn't it beautiful? Love came down to Light our darkness, Heal our Hurts, show us the Way to Life, Mend our Broken Hearts, Embrace Sinners, Prostitutes, Tax Collectors & Samaritans (2 horrible things to be in Judea in that time.) All in the form of a tiny, innocent, perfect baby.**

**~Tsarina**


	5. I've Got A Dream!

**So, this is the last chapter that needs to be redone, and then I can finish typing up chapter 6! :D So exciting!**

"So this is Nacrene City." Said I, observing the er- architecture. Rows and rows of warehouses and only warehouses. Wait. "Look Laufs, there's the Pokémon Center." She glanced around in the conceited fashion I had quickly grown used to, and I laughed. "If it weren't for landmarks like this, do you know how fast I'd be lost in this city?" She yawned, all I-neither-know-nor-care-what-you're-saying like. "Well, let's get you and Bob checked up."

We'd arrived in Nacrene about five minutes ago. After my little escapade with the swimming and N, and when we had come out of the woods; I had found Bianca comforting a little girl. Team Plasma had stolen her Pokémon in the name of 'liberation'. Bianca had called Cheren, so when he came running up we pursued the grunts into Wellspring Cave. We'd battled them, getting the girl's Pokémon back, with Bob's Ghost type proving greatly useful against their Normal type Patrats and Lillipups. After that we returned to where Bianca and the girl were and brought her Pokémon, and then headed into the city.

The nice, stereotypically pink haired lady in the Pokémon Center handed Bob and Laufsblad's poke balls back to me. "Here you are Miss. All fixed up!" she smiled "Your Frillish is a beautiful color."

"Thank you! He's adorable isn't he?"

"Oh yes!" she said with a laugh, then turned to help someone else.

I let both of my Pokémon out of their balls and rubbed Bob's Frill. "You are cute aren't you?" Since Laufsblad was pretending not to notice, I rubbed her head as well. The result? She acted insulted, pulling my hair from her shoulder roost. "Ow! Well, let's go explore this warehouse kingdom, your evil highness." I said.

Even with wonderful landmarks like the Pokémon Center, and something that looked like a library, I still got lost and was wandering around a back alley at dusk. After going down a few dead ends, I retraced (or thought I did) my steps and found myself standing in front of a small, slightly rundown, inn. "The Snuggly Ducklett. Nice." I set Laufsblad down and Bob floated in front of me. "Well guys, I'm tired, and it's getting late, and we probably shouldn't be wandering around this part of town during the night, so should we go in? Your highness, what is your opinion?" Laufsblad sniffed around the front entrance, then turned back, and waited for her retinue, apparently proclaiming it passable.

I opened the door. "After you milady." Inside, there was a room just off the main corridor filled with rough and tumble Pokémon and scary looking men. There was also a girl with _very _long blond hair and a hot, probably 20 year old guy hanging from the wall. "Ummm… well then. Moving on." I found the front desk and paid for and received a room key. "Number 13. Good thing I'm not superstitious and it's not a Friday."

Up a rickety flight of stairs and down a twisty hallway to my door. Inside, I immediatly flopped down onto the bed with my hands behind my head and a Pokémon on either side. We lay there listening to the commotion and singing downstairs until my stomach growled. I was hungry, but going downstairs to see what this place had to offer in the way of food didn't seem like such a good idea right now. I reached into into my bag and found two protein bars and a bag of Poke kibble.

Unwrapping one of the bars then pouring out some kibble for Laufsblad and Bob, I used my other hand to turn on my X-transciever to check my email. Lyra had replied.

… **That second email you sent me… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA I wouldn't have been caught DEAD in that bikini and you… Oh this is too funny for words! If only Mom knew. Don't worry I won't tell… but I will hold this over your head for the rest of your life. I wish I could have been there to see the look on his face! **

**~Lyra**

Meanie.

**Meanie! ;) But I now know something you don't know about him and he doesn't know I know. Heheh. I ain't telling either!**

***White***

Then I promptly ate both of my bars, and went to sleep.

I was knocked out of my sound sleep about five minutes later, by the clock, by a very loud crashing and banging, along with some yelling, from downstairs. I cautiously looked out my window to find the hotel surrounded by people in blue. Team Plasma? I couldn't make it out from this second story window.

This place is scary.

The next morning I packed up my things and strode out of the building, only to realize I had no idea which way to go. I checked back inside but there was no one to be seen.

"What to do…?" I began to panic. "I'll just wander the streets… find someone who can help."

I turned the corner, and what do you know, the Pokémon Center could be seen down the alleyway.

"Oh praise Arceus!"

I started running toward it, but stopped when I heard incoherent yelling from above, on top of one of the warehouses. I was lifting my head to look when a something blue and black and furry and hard landed on me.

Dizzy. Pain_. _I backed to the wall and waited for my head to stop throbbing and the world to stop spinning and the darkness to go away. Through the fog I could faintly discern laughter and footsteps banging on the tin roof above. I took several deep breaths, fighting nausea. Finally, finally my vision cleared and the pounding in my skull decreased somewhat. I looked around, searching- a Deino! Why had a Deino been thrown off a building onto my head? I examined it closer, noting the wounds covering its body. I glanced toward the Pokémon Center, only two blocks away. I was unsure if I could carry it that far, what with my dizziness. Even if was a rather small Deino. A trickle of blood dripped down my face in front of my eye and I reached up to follow the warm liquid to its source, a large cut on the top of my scalp.

There was a loud thud from the other side of the building and more laughter. I peeked around the corner. Two Team Plasma-ites were coming down a ladder.

They must have… I grabbed up the Pokémon and made a break for it. Wait!I yelled for my Pokémon and Laufsblad scrambled up my legs to my shoulder and Bob floated onto my head. Again I began to run but the Plasmirs were off the ladder and around the corner, gaining on me. They were yelling and cheering each other on.

I pushed myself even harder. One block left I was barely ahead now and the Pokémon were weighing me down.

"Bob, use Night Shade!" I gasped. He reluctantly detached himself from my head, hovering in front of our pursuers and projecting a ghastly image of himself in front of them. It only stopped them for a few seconds but in that time I was able to withdraw my two Pokémon into their pokeballs and capture Deino with one. It was too weak to resist, and now I could run faster.

"SMOKESCREEN!" A grunt screeched from behind me.

I began to hold my breath. Almost there_._ And I was right in front of it- and I was in! I was panting and my heart was beating faster than I think it ever had in my short little life and I was sure that my face was covered in blood, but we're safe.

"What happened to you honey?" It was the nurse from before asking.

I fumbled for the poke ball containing Deino. "Team Plasma threw this guy off the roof of a building onto my head."

"Team Plasma?"

"Never mind. Can you just help him?"

"That's what I'm here for hun'! ELSIE!" she yelled. Another pink haired girl came out of the back. "Yes Scarlett?"

"Tend to this girl will ya? She got a Deino thrown off a building onto her head. I'm gonna take care of the Deino."

"Alright. Come with me."

Elsie led me down a hall into a small examination room. "Sit there." The metal examination table was freezing against my bare legs. I adjusted my shorts, trying to get a bit more coverage. "This may sting a little." She warned me, dabbing at the cut with an alcohol swab. It does, but not unbearably, and she began to probe around in it, searching for any escaped grime. Now that hurts.

"Do you think the Deino will be okay?"

"_The_ Deino? I thought it was yours."

"No, I just put it into a poke ball so I could get him here quicker." I'm not even going to try and explain Team Plasma after Scarlett.

"Hmmm." She jabs and comes out with a small fragment of claw. I wince. "Well, Scarlett's a good nurse. I'm sure he'll be fine. Now hold still." I hear a strange buzzing and she brings the razor close to my face, then she shaves the area around the injury. My beautiful hair… oh well.

After Elsie finished, I put my hat securely over my head and advanced to the waiting room. Scarlett had taken my Pokémon along with Deino to get checked out, so there was nothing for me to do but wait. And wait. My X-transceiver was almost dead so I couldn't even surf the web.

I am so bored.

"White! Please come to the front desk!" The intercom. Finally!

It was another nurse I didn't recognize and she handed me two poke balls. "Here are your Snivy and Frillish. Your Deino is in IT, he should be out tomorrow though. Do you want a room for the night?

"Yes, please..."

"…And make sure to change the dressing on his left foreleg once every day, for a week. Then it can come off. These are vitamins that will help him heal; he needs two with every meal until they're gone. Make sure to have him checked up at the Pokémon Center in Castelia City and Nimbasa. Thank you for visiting. I hope we see you again!"

I cradled Deino's poke ball in one arm trying to write down all the instructions I remembered with the other, while walking out of the building. "I hope we see you again. How morbid. Do they want my Pokémon to get hurt?" I tucked my notepad into my pack and sauntered out into the bright sunlight.

"Well Deino, I guess you're stuck with me for a while. Time for the gym, guys!" Laufsblad pulled my hair happily as we headed on out merry way.

**Allllllllll better! Now isn't that happy? Next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow, and I'm about halfway through writing chapter 7. See ya!**

**Well, that's all for now folks!**

**Remember, God made you special!**

**And He loves you very much!**

**Goodbye!**

**~Tsarina~**


	6. The Skull Hero

**Disclaimer- I don't remember if I've said this before, but I do not own Pokémon. All I own are parts of the plot. And White's Dad.**

**Girloveswaffles5- Aww I love you! Haha, Deino is a he, which I said in the final few paragraphs, but until then I referred to him as "it" because White really couldn't have known and that's the Pokémon way.**

I ran toward the gym as fast as my legs could convey me. My eyes were fixed on the goal, the arched double doorway of a building, the iconic poke ball statue blurred on the edge of my vision. So focused was I on my target that I didn't notice the form of another human in front of me until it was too late.

Person! STOPSTOPSTOP!

"Ow."

"Hey N! Are you alright?" I grinned to see the tall boy shorter than me for once, then thought of the pond and flushed, not entirely with embarrassment. I began to chew the inside of my cheek to get my mind off my emotions.

"I'm not dead yet. Ah. Why were you in such a hurry?" he curled his legs back in preparation of standing and I grasped his hand to give him a boost.

"The gym! We _are _right outside it."

"Sorry, I was too busy staring at today's beautiful cloud formations to notice."

"Eh he. I apologize. At times my exuberance knows no bounds. Besides" I smirked "we aren't dead yet, but who knows when we will be. You only have so much life to live, and I for one want to defeat the champion before my time comes."

N did not respond.

I glanced away, then back into his grey eyes. "Hey, are you challenging the gym too? Do you want to challenge with me?!"

"I… I want to see things no one can see. The truths of Pokémon inside poke balls. The ideals of how trainers should be. And a future where Pokémon have become perfect…" his gaze drilled into me, as if trying to see my soul.

"I guess. But aren't Pokémon already perfect? How could they be any better? I don't think I totally understand what you're saying."

"Huh. I expected more from you. Now pay attention." He then launched into a rather lengthy description of a world where Pokémon lived free, isolated from humans.

"You. Are. Insane." Or that's what I was going to say. Before the words could reach my lips though, N's Zorua jumped out of a tree and landed next to him.

"My friends and I are going to test you to see if you can see this future as well."

Laufsblad, who had been strangely quiet until now jumped down with a slightly maniacal look on her face. Either she has a grudge against N or Zorua for some unknown reason, or I have a mad Snivy on my hands. Hey! My wits are back!

Snivy let out a long cry, then charged. Oh Deerling.It seemed that during my distraction the battle had started without me. "Laufsblad! To your left, vine whip!" Ohohoho. Direct hit!

N narrowed his eyes, ready to retaliate, and the battle picked up speed from there. His Zorua was rather good, and it took all of my concentration, but we won with a sneak Leer/foot tangling Vine Whip combo.

"YES! YAY! WE WON! N, you have to challenge the gym with us!"

Green hair calmly withdrew his Zorua into a poke ball. "I never said I would."

"Too bad. You're doing it anyway." I said smugly.

"How do you know I haven't beaten it already?"

"Because your Zorua had didn't seem to be injured in any way. And because you were heading for it, not out it. Now you might have just been going to get a book or look at the skeleton of some dead dragon type Pokémon or a pointless rock, but I don't think so. You had that confident gleam in your eye which those who are certain they are going to win a gym battle usually have."

"So that's your deduction?" he smiled now, eyes crinkling at the corners.

I smiled back. "Yes. Was I correct?"

"You were." He sighed. "You really want to do this?

"Of course! I wouldn't have said so if I hadn't."

"Fine."

"Yea, buddy! Whoo!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside."This is going to be so much fun!" As soon as I had him across the threshold, I dropped his hand like it was a hot coal and shifted behind him.

"N, what's your preferred strategy? Do you favor surprise or brute force? Formidable combos or cunning?"

Without turning his head he replied "I prefer cunning. It can use all those elements and more. It divulges just enough to make the big reveal a stunning shock. It knows the place of force, and of wile."

"Ah. Makes sense." Trying to pry information out of the brain of this enigmatic boy is like trying to find the inside of a Tangela. "What do you think of Team Plasma?"

N glanced at me sharply. "What do you know about them?"

"Not much really. I've only seen them four times. The latest being me and Cheren chasing down a couple of them who had stolen a little girl's only Pokémon and them chasing me down the street after they dropped a Deino on my head."

"There's radicals in every group, but I believe they have Pokémon's best intentions in mind, and they will go about it in peaceful manner, convincing rather than intimidating." It was slightly surprising that he didn't ask about the Deino issue.

"Mmm."

We made our way past a skeleton of a large dragon type Pokémon, masks and other memorabilia from an ancient civilization, a strange, rather ordinary rock, then up a flight of stairs and into the library. A boy who had been shelving books walked up to us.

"May I help you?"

"We're here to challenge the gym and I'm assuming it's in this building. Because of the poke ball statues. What do we do?" Confidence just oozed from my very pores.

"Well my recommendation would be a book titled 'Nice to Meet You Pokémon.' The bookshelves for children's books are close to the entrance."

N nodded and we headed that way.

It took quite a bit of brainpower and arguing (at least on my part) but we figured out the location of the switch. It caused a giant bookshelf to slide back, exposing a staircase leading to the basement, and Lenora. N pretended he hadn't jumped when it began grinding backward, and of course I _never _get scared.

"So, you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, green hair. Let's do it."

Down the stairs, round a corner and there stood Lenora, the gym leader. She was quite tall and her large afro hairstyle made her look even taller.

"We wish to challenge you." Said N.

She looked back from the shelf where she was apparently searching for a book. "Hm? Ah the two of you? Then a double battle?"

"Yea!" I grabbed Bob's poke ball, knowing she had Normal types.

Smiling slightly, Lenora opened a door in the back of the room and ushered us in. "I do all battling back here so-"

"No one breaks anything! There's important artifacts in the front room." N and she both stopped and looked my way. Grinning, I bit my lip. "My friend Cheren is an information buff. He pounded myriad bits of information like that into my head over the past six years I've known him."

"Cheren. That sounds familiar. Oh yes, I battled him earlier today." Lenora mused.

"Did he-"

"Yes, he won. Goodness girl, you talk fast!"

"Hehe. Yea…" By now we were inside a ring, much like the ones they use for wrestling. N and I were next to each other, with Lenora standing directly across from us. "I will send out two Pokémon and you will each send out one. Whichever side has the last Pokémon standing will be declared the winner. Is that acceptable?" she asked.

"Yea! Come on Bob! Let's give them a battle they will never forget!" My Frillish popped out of his poke ball seeming nervous, but ready. N's Zorua had hopped of his shoulder and Lenora's choices were a Watchog and a Herdier.

"Bob, use Bubbleb- No, Protect!"

"Watchog, Hypnosis on Frillish! Herdier, follow it up with Bite!"

"Use Leer Zorua!"

The Pokémon attacked hard and fast. Bob was the first to go down. Or so it seemed.

"Recover! Now Absorb!"

Zorua was unremittingly Scratching at Watchog's face. Herdier- "Argh, no! Recover!" Bob could only keep this up for so long. "Bob, Confuse Ray on the Watchog!" Bob's release of a strange shaft of light caused the Watchog to use the Bide it had been deviously preparing on itself. Two down one to go_._ "Again-" The Herdier had snuck up when Bob and I weren't paying attention and Bitten. Bob really was out this time.

"You did great buddy." I whispered, returning him for some rest. It was up to N and Zorua now.

As it turned out, battling singly was where they really shone. Trickily, N allowed Zorua to look like it was about to faint, then turned around and used Fury Swipes and Faint Attack. We won, though not by much.

"YES!" Jumping as high as I could, I landed on N in a full tackle hug. "We did it!" He didn't appear to be particularly happy; in fact, he shoved me away.

"Congratulations! You both did fantastic! You definitely deserve the Basic Badge." I squealed and let go of N to grab my prize from Lenora.

"Yay, thank you! N, we-"

BOOM!

It sounded like fireworks. I got the impression that that wasn't supposed to happen, judging from the expressions on Lenora's face, and the way she was booking it up the stairs. Curious, I ran after her, tucking my badge safely into my pocket.

"What happened? Oh my…"

"Deeear!" A frantic looking man ran up to Lenora. I could only just make him out, the room was filled with a noxious smoke.

"What happened Hawes?" Lenora demanded.

"Team Plasma! Th-they stole our dragon skull!"

Dragon skull? Ah, I remember. N had stopped us and carefully scrutinized the giant dragon Pokémon skeleton before allowing us to head into the library section.

"-and they said 'To show you we're serious, we'll steal it right before your eyes!' then boom! they released this smokescreen and disappeared. We have to go after them!"

Eyes narrowed, Lenora reached into her apron and withdrew a poke ball. It released a Tranquill.

"Whirlwind!" she ordered, then stalked off through the still hazy air. I glanced at Hawes, then followed him in following her.

Outside, the warm, clear air felt like heaven to my lungs. Lenora was gazing down the street for any sign of the thieves' passing.

"Good day Lenora." Said a voice. "Find any good fossils lately?" Three heads whipped around to look at its source, a brown haired man with a red scarf.

"Burgh. Suffering from artists' block again?" was Lenora's reaction. I eyed this newcomer carefully. He seemed familiar. Not very familiar, but like I'd seen him somewhere before familiar.

"Eh. Just looking for a change of pace. Seems hectic or something around here. What's up?"

Lenora scowled. "Team Plasma just walked away with an exhibit, that's what!"

"Hey! White! What's up?" Bianca. All eyes swiveled to her.

"White, is there some kind of problem?" That would be Cheren. Now all we needed was N and the party would be complete. Where was he, by the way?

My poor friends were barely even afforded a glance by Lenora. Her mental gears were a-turning.

"You're all trainers, right? Good. We're going to split up and search. I'll head this way and search town. You two" she pointed to Bianca and Cheren. "stay here at the museum with Hawes and make sure nothing else gets stolen. Burgh and White, search Pinwheel Forest." Turning elegantly on her heel, she sped off through the city.

"So you're White?" Burgh asked me.

"Yep." I answered the Castelia gym leader's inquiry. I knew I'd recognized him.

His eyes twinkled. "Are you raring to go round up our robbers?"

"Not really, but let's do it." I said, and we also ran off.

"This is the path that leads to the forest." Burgh called back when we'd turned onto a tree lined lane.

"If they manage to scuttle off into the bowels of the forest we might have trouble." Now we had entered to forest proper, a dank and gloomy place, and were stopped at a crossroads. One path was paved and straight but the other was a dirt trail that meandered through the dense trees and underbrush.

"I'll take the straight path. If they're not there, I'll block the exit. Would you please take the other way and check whether Team Plasma is hiding in there somewhere? It may wind, but it's basically a single path so I'm sure that if they're in there you'll run into them, provided that you hurry."

Figures. The weak new trainer gets the dark, dangerous way to go. I am just too out of breath to argue though, so I simply walk in the direction Burgh had indicated.

"You runt! I'm going to defeat you and take your Pokémon so you can't follow us anymore!"

That also figures. I go twenty yards and I'm ambushed by a grunt. Well, at least his Sandile has the type disadvantage against both of my Pokémon. I don't think they shall be taken anytime in the near future.

Yep. In next to no time at all I was again a victor.

"Too bad! I haven't got the skull!" she yelled.

No, really?

"Tsk, tsk. And yet now I know that it is somewhere along this way." I said with a very self satisfied feeling rising in my chest as I punched Cheren's number into my X-transceiver. He picked up on the first ring.

"White. What's happening?"

"Team Plasma is hiding out in Pinwheel Forest, down the more overgrown path. Let everyone know. Kay? Bye."

I hung up without further ado. What more was there to say anyway? And I needed to head on and become the Hero of Pinwheel Forest and General Savior of Skeletons. Ha ha. I'm hilarious.

Oh gosh, my head.

"Ughnrg. My head…"

"White! You're awake!" Bianca's voice was like nails across a chalkboard in my sorry state.

"Yes…yes I am. What happened?" I lifted up my hands to cover my eyes.

Cheren's voice was calm and soothing. "Apparently the Team Plasma grunt you had just defeated grabbed a branch and knocked you in the back of the head with it." He adjusted his glasses and continued. "This blow tore open you stitches from before- by the way, why didn't you tell us about that? Anyway, the blood scared the grunt, and her frantic actions and loud yells attracted the attention of a local ranger. He alerted his fellows to the threat and then brought you here"

"Oh. Lovely. They completely shaved my head, didn't they?"

"How-?" squeaked Bianca.

"I can feel my own head. There's nerve endings in my scalp." Said I, crossly. "Now move so I can get up and look in the mirror." I am usually an extremely happy person (contrasted with Bianca, who's just ditzy) but I think I am justified with a little meanness in this instance. I just woke up from being hit in the head with a log while I was on my way to be a hero to find out that my beautiful, long, wavy, brown hair has been shaved off. Being slightly out of spirits should be pretty well expected.

Waving my hand at Bianca to signify that I did not need help getting up, I left the uncomfortable examining table thingy I had been lying on, and shuffled to the mirror conveniently hung on the wall.

My hair is gone. Oh no, not all gone. It's just completely shaved on the back and one side. The other side is mostly still there. It's absolutely horrifying. Bianca and Cheren's reflection are solemnly staring back at mine.

"Well. It's a good thing I like to wear hats." Ah, my poor friends look so relieved. And well they should. I'm only having a temper tantrum on the inside.

Splitting her face into a grin, Bianca encourages my apparent calmness. "Yea! And I know where a really good hairdresser is!"

"…Yea? Lead the way."

**There! I'll bet you thought this day would never come! I apologize for my lateness. I will not offer excuses. Hopefully, the next chapter will be done soon. It will go quicker if I am constantly reminded.**

**~Tsarina~**


	7. Castelia

Chapter 7

I have never really liked long walks, and Skyarrow bridge is going to be the death of me. Bianca, Cheren, and I have walked for an hour already and are barely halfway across. It's crazy. Do they expect people to just fa-la-la happily cross without dying of heatstroke? I really envy those people with cars.

"Anyone have any water?" Bianca asked. Cheren silently handed her his bottle. Trust him to be prepared.

Aside from this incident, we were all silent until we reached the cool interior of the gatehouse. The air conditioning and a drink from the water fountain quickly revived us and Bianca began to chatter.

"So, White, when are you meeting this N guy again?" she asked.

"Tomorrow at 2:00." I replied.

"You loooove him don't you?"

"Yeah. He's a sexy beast." I proclaimed.

We both burst into a fit of giggles at this sentence. Not because it was so ridiculous- cause it wasn't. It's just…

Yeah, I think we both had a bit of heat stroke. This happy chuckling over N and the other attractive men we'd spotted continued as we exited the gatehouse with poor Cheren trailing behind us. We trekked a few blocks down the street and attained the vicinity of the Pokémon Center.

"I'm gonna get a room and then go get one of those famous Castelia Cones. What are you two gonna do?" I asked Cheren and Bianca.

"I would really like to just look around town." Bianca confessed. Cheren said how he has always longed to see the art galleries. So, we agreed to go our own separate ways and meet up sooner or later.

"Welcome to the Castelia's Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" said the girl at the front desk when I walked up.

"Well, I need a room and oh-oh-oh! How can I almost forget- This Deino needs to be checked out by a doctor."

"Alright." she said. She handed me a key with something of a strange expression on her face. I smiled gratefully and went to my room to deposit my bag. That thing is heavy,

While there, I let Laufs and Bob out of their balls and grabbed my wallet and my X-transceiver from of my bag. I planned to go straight to the ice cream shop after Deino's checkup and didn't want to have to go all the way down the hall again. Now I could walk to the lobby and wait in total peace for my name to be called.

In the lobby I amused myself for about five minutes by watching Laufsblad's reactions to people and Pokemon walking through the door, but then got bored. I decided to check my email. There was a new message from Lyra!

"What!?" I shouted, jumping up. A strange picture I must have made, with a Frillish wrapped around my head like a misshapen turban and a Snivy beating at my foot for moving her pillow. Sheepishly, I sat back down and typed a reply.

Then for my dad's email.

White,

I have notified my superiors of your concerns about Team Plasma and Ghestis. They agree that it seems suspicious but we cannot take any action until they show themselves to be something other than what they say they are. Please keep me updated on any and every thing you see and hear of them.

Love,

Dad.

I read the message and started typing.

Dear father,

Bianca went into the Dream yard in Striaton and found two members of Team Plasma kicking a small Munna in an attempt to force it to make Dream Mist, for purposes unknown. The day after that they stole a little girl's only Pokemon in the name of "liberation". Cheren and I chased them into Wellspring Cavern and retrieved it. In Nacrene they threw a Deino off a building and it landed on my head. Luckily, I broke its fall glad it was mostly unharmed, but they had to shave off most of my hair. Please don't tell Mom. The next day when I challenged the gym Leader Lenora, they stole a fossilized dragon Pokemon skull from the museum. Cheren, Lenora, Burgh, and I chased them into Pinwheel Forest where I was hit in the head from behind by a female TP member. We got the skull back though. Apparently it actually wasn't what they were looking for.

I hope this is enough evidence.

Sincerely,

White

P.S. Oh and I'm meeting N at 2 tomorrow to challenge the Castelia gym.

"White?"

I walked to retrieve the Deino. With a nod to the kind nurse I tripped on my way to Castelia Cones, my mind full of visions of ice cream and Team Plasma.

My thoughts wandered to them at coincidentally the same moment I saw one of them in line for a Castelia Cone.

My first thought was to go up and punch her in the face, my second was to start loudly denouncing Team Plasma to the nearest person, and my last was to sidle up and shadow her for as long as I could in the hope of finding out a little something something. It was well that I followed my third impulse for soon after we both got our cones, another grunt, a male one, came out of the nearby washroom and they both settled down near some plants to share the ice cream.

I situated myself where they could not see me, but I could both see and hear them. The first few minutes were not productive for my purposes, but at least they were filled with the interesting talk of a lovey-dovey couple. Soon though, they fell to discussing their new hideout across the street from the city's gym.

What? How dumb can you get?

After this useful tidbit they returned to their sweet nothings and I finally had enough attention to spare for my ice cream. I took a big lick.

And almost gagged.

I don't know what the other people see in them, but Castelia Cones are disgusting. With a glance at the couple to assure myself they were too occupied with one another to provide me with any more information, I hurried away to find something to wash that horrendous flavor off of my taste buds.

The cries of the vendors suddenly filled my ears.

"Peanuts! Get your hot-roasted peanuts! Get 'em while they're hot!"

"Fresh veggies! Turnips, cukes, potatoes- boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in the stew."

I had come across a farmers market. Strange thing to find in the middle of a big city like Castelia, but it would do perfectly. I bought some oranges and a soda and sat down at a small table under a cute yellow awning to proceed with 'washing' out my mouth. It was a bit tricky to get to the table while juggling a mostly uneaten Castelia Cones, a sack of produce, two Pokemon, and a soda, but I managed.

Before I began my meal I broke pieces off of my Castelia Cone and fed it to my Pokemon as it was dripping on my hand. At least someone liked it.

They got through half of it before turning their heads away to signify that they were full.

I wondered what to do with the other half, as I hated to throw food away. Then I remembered Deino.

I am such an idiot. As far as I know he hasn't eaten since yesterday. I didn't even let him out of his poke ball this morning when I fed the other two. Hopefully they gave him something at the Pokemon Center, but even if they did it wouldn't be much. I immediately let him out of his ball, setting him on my lap and feeding him the rest of the ice cream. He almost snapped my fingers off and then sniffed for more. So, I gave him half of my orange. Then I peeled one for him. Then a granola bar from my bag. Finally, he settled down in my lap and went to sleep. I petted his dark fur absentmindedly while I searched for another bar. After I ate it I noticed Bob and Laufsblad bickering. With a sigh, I recalled them both to their balls, but Deino got the coveted spot on my shoulders, where he hung like an exotic scarf. There he stayed for about 10 minutes, until he got too heavy and was also returned to his poke ball. Alone now, I trekked back to the Pokemon Center for the night.

"Mmph. Mrah! Gah!"

I shoved Laufsblad's hand out of my mouth.

"What?" I muttered, opening my eyes to -Ah!- all three of my Pokemon crowded around staring at me.

"Goodness, guys! What is it?"

Laufsblad hopped off the bed and stood by my bag. The other two continued staring at me.

"You want food. Psh, figures." I said, getting up. "OK, but you can only have a little. We're going to be doing some intensive training and strategy making before we meet N in... I checked my X-transciever- "Four hours, alright?" They still just stared at me. Gosh that was creepy. Especially since Deino doesn't have visible eyes.

"Great Arceus. You guys are strange." I commented, pulling my bag up. "Have food." I also grabbed my clothes and got dressed while eating a granola bar. If they have to go slightly hungry then so will I.

"Alright, back in your balls and off we go. But wait! We first shall have Deino's injuries checked. So he may stay out."

With my two Pokemon in poke balls and the injured one in my arms, I headed out of my room and into the hall. Then down that hall to the hospital wing to drop off Deino. It didn't take nearly as long as yesterday and I was informed he was healing well. I would likely be able to release him in 2 weeks. This was good. Although I really thought Deino was adorable, I wasn't confident enough in my abilities as a trainer to take him on. He would be happy living free and in the wild. N and Team Plasma would be proud.

Ah, who cares. In this case it's true. I have planning to get to anyway.

At the gym (not the one with a leader- one where people and Pokémon train together) I set Bob to hitting a target with as forceful a stream of water as he could and Laufsblad to moving a heavy metal weight along a track. I sat down on a bench with my notebook to plan. Castelia had a bug type gym whose leader was Burgh. That meant both Laufsblad and N's Zorua had a type disadvantage. Bob didn't have a disadvantage, but neither did he have any very effective moves. I sighed and picked up the Castelia City guidebook I got at the Pokemon Center.

The first page I opened up to talked about some place called Liberty Island. It was said to be home to a mythical Fire/Psychic type Pokemon called Victini. The guidebook went on to say that the story of the Pokémon was that Victini, also known as the Victory Pokemon, would grant victory to whichever side it fought on. This power had caused many people to capture it for their own ends. So, some random rich guy had locked Victini up in a vault below the lighthouse for its own safety. Of course, it was only a legend.

"Laufs! Bob!" My two Pokemon looked up. "Forget training. We're going sightseeing on Liberty Island!"

"Ah-ha-ha, it's so cold!" I whimpered, hopping from foot to foot to foot as I waited for my turn to get off the ferry. "Ah, if I catch Victini it can help warm me up, right guys?" I commented as at last I got to disembark.

"You'll never catch Victini! We are going to liberate it from its captivity and then it shall grant us victory against the trainers and we shall liberate all Pokemon!"

Oh sweet Arceus. What wonderful luck I have. Team Plasma grunts swarming across the lawn, Team Plasma grunts cornering the frightened sightseers one corner of said lawn, Team Plasma grunts taking over the ferryboat, and one very indignant grunt standing in front of me.

My brain scrambled for a cover. They couldn't know I was looking for Victini too or they might- I don't know! They might do something!

"You do know that's just a myth, right?" was my final answer.

"Myth or not" the grunt said "we have found proof that Victini was sealed away beneath the light by the island's former owner. And we mean to release it!"

"Oh." said I, smirking very slightly and beginning to edge away. This was useful information indeed. The grunt grabbed me firmly by the elbow and dragged me over to the rest of the tourists.

"Stay here." he remonstrated firmly.

Almost as soon as he has turned his back I zipped out from under the other grunts' not very watchful eyes and followed him. He was headed toward the lighthouse.

"He he he." was what I wished to say as I snuck behind him into the basement of the lighthouse. This guy would never suspect... Oh for the love of Arceus. He just opened a door and you'll never guess what was behind it. Yep. Victini.

It was smaller than I expected, but evidently still very powerful, judging by the way that Team Plasam guy was now floating in the air. The poke ball (my money is on a master ball) dropped to the floor and shattered. And Victini hadn't even looked up from whatever it was watching on the TV. Now was my chance.

"Bob, Bubble beam!"

Yay, it hit! Oh wait, looks like that was a bad idea. Victini has dropped grunt and is preparing some sort of attack. I leapt behind a couch. Nothing happened. I slowly peeked out. Bob was staring at Victini... well, blankly as Bob always does.

I'm going to assume that Victini used Psychic attack and it did not work. Yay for Ghost types.

But Ghost type or not, I no longer wish to catch Victini. I want to leave. And the way to do that is to get out the door. So, I began to crawl toward it sneakily. When I got close enough I returned Bob to his poke ball and ran like mad. Halfway up the stairs I thought of that grunt still back in there. Maybe… Nope. I am not going back in there to help some villain who walked into a trap with his eyes wide open. My conscience twinged, but I was outside and free! I ignored it.

Say, if someone hadn't called the police. The grunts who had been holding people captive before were now being escorted away by those wonderful, men in uniform. I thought about telling an officer about the guy in the basement, but decided it would be better not to endanger more. And besides, the ferryboat is waiting to take all of us poor, traumatized tourists back to the mainland.

I have to hurry or I shall be left behind. Once on the ferryboat I decide to sit down and have some of the nice, iced water a ferry employee is offering when... Holy Arceus, Victini is on board hiding behind some stacked deck chairs. I will not say a word. Probably because I never saw any such thing. On my honor I did not...

My mind made up, I cross the deck to Victini, leaving Laufsblad with my possessions and deck chair. Bob is in the ball at my belt.

"Hello, Victini." I said to the chair stack. They didn't respond, but that's good because chairs shouldn't do things like that. Victini did make a shushing sound though.

"My name is White." I did lower my voice a little bit and turned away from the other passengers. "I was wondering if you would like to travel with me. I mean, travel is always better and safer with a companion. And I could really use your help. My next gym uses Bug types and I only have a Grass type and a Water-ghost type. You are a Fire type and would be super effective! If you help me with this, I will protect you from anyone who wants to both you and you won't have to do anything you don't want to!"

The last words poured out of my mouth in a rapid torrent but Victini only sighed.

"Alright. I may not be the strongest but I could hide you! No one would suspect me. Anyways, if you change your mind I'm sure you can find me."

By now the ferry had returned to Castelia and I collected Laufsblad and my things. Fire type or not, I will try the gym today. N would be there and we can probably win together.

The gym is only two streets west from Liberty Pier, so there was no trouble finding it. Green hair, green hair... maybe inside.

Well. Guess not. Wait, what time is it? My X-transceiver says 1:54. Then it makes sense that he's not here yet. He definitely seems like the type to be perfectly punctual. I am very proud of my timing though! Liberty Island was the perfect few hour diversion.

Half an hour later, I am beginning to think that I have been stood up. Jerk. I will just go ahead without him and chew him out next time we meet. As I turn to the yellow transparent section of the back wall of the room I hear the door open. I turn- nope, not N. It's Burgh.

"Hey! White, isn't it?" he says loudly.

"Yeah!" I say with a grin, hopefully not looking like someone who just got stood up. Thankfully, it seems Burgh isn't too perceptive.

"So, you here to challenge me, eh? Well, I eagerly await you!" with a cheery wave, he squeezed through the yellow membrane.

I grin again, a real one this time. Who says you need some hot and weird little man to win at a gym? No one, that's who.

**Well, well, what have we here? Why, it's an update! How exciting of me! Hm, **_**hopefully,**_** updates should be coming a little quicker. I fially decided to pay my friend to type for me. And she even bothers me about writing! :D**

**Anyway, what do y'all think about Pokémon X and Y? Me? I am very glad I bought a 3DS.**


	8. You Belong in an Amusement Park, N

"Stardate 16687. Time. 0700 hours. Alan A. Red, I am traveling though a vast desert with a girl I just met by my side. We-"

I bopped the young man walking next to me upside the head. "Shut up, will you? What is it with you and Star Trek?"

The boy, Alan, grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well... I forgive you on one condition- no more. You've already referenced that stupid show three times since we've met, not counting whatever that was that you just spouted- which wasn't even a reference, it was full blown fanboyism!"

"You don't like the show?"

"No."

"Tsk, too bad. What do you like then?" he said grinning like the Cheshire cat. I wish he would disappear.

"Do I like what?"

"What TV shows, silly!"

"Umm... I don't know."

"Oh, come on. You have to like something."

Oh great Arceus, how annoying is this kid gonna get? Ever since he practically pounced on me at the gate to R it's been talk-talk-talk, Star Trek, tell me about yourself, poking Snivy. I'm surprised Laufsblad hasn't slapped him yet. Arceus forbid that she actually likes him. Nah, she's probably just lazy from the heat.

"Hey? White? White!"

I started slightly as Alan waved his arms in my face and yelled my name. We actually said nothing for the last half mile. This must be a record for him.

"Yes?"

"I had asked what your favorite TV show was?" Alan asked.

"Uh... I like White Collar. But I don't watch much TV."

"Oh. What do you like to do then?"

I love to listen to the sounds of silence.

"I like to read, play with my Pokemon, and battle." Laufsblad snuggled into my shoulder as Alan bounded over a sand drift.

"Oh, so do I! What kind of Pokemon do you have?"

I tickled Lauf's nose. "My Snivy, Laufsblad, and Bob the Frillish."

"Ohhh. I only have my Palpitoad, named Crasher. After Crasher Wake!" Alan tried to do a belly flop reminiscent of the Johto gym leader and crashed into another sand drift. I stifled a giggle as he got up and spat out sand.

"What's in your other ball?"

"Hm?"

"You only named two of your Pokemon. You have Lafs-Laufsblad out and you have two poke balls attached do your bag and they both have something in them."

"Oh. Right. Well, the other ball has Deino in it, but he's not really mine. I found him injured and I'm just keeping him with me until he gets better."

"Huh. Is he better enough that I can see him? Can you let him out?"

"Er... alright." Moving with slow motions so not to startle Deino and prompt him to attack, I unclipped the poke ball and pressed the button.

"Whoa! He is so cool!" Alan exclaimed, reaching toward Deino's head.

"Don't-"

I was too late. The irate Pokemon sniffed the air and snapped his jaws over Alan's hand. My hands flew up to my face. What a foolish kid.

"Wow White! He's really cool!"

"But he's biting you."

"Aw no, he's just gumming my hand. I think he's hungry though."

Can't be. He ate enough for three just this morning. But of course, he takes Alan's offered poke biscuit.

"Who's a good Deino? Yes! Bite food, not people. Here, Crasher. You have one too." Alan straightened from feeding the Pokemon. "We should have a battle!"

"What?" I gestured at Deino's bandages. "No. I don't want to explain to the nurses how I got all his bandages ripped off and his wounds re-opened."

"Aww..." he pouted. "What about with one of your other Pokemon then? Please?"

"...Ok, Laufs?" Laufsblad did not even deign to move. Lazy snake.

"Fine then. Go, Bob!" I released my Frillish from his friend ball and commanded, "Attack the Palpitoad! Use Water Pulse!"

"Hey, Crash! Use Double Team!"

"Bob, Dark Pulse!" In the two weeks I'd spent in Castelia I had not only won my badge, I'd found a Move Tutor.

"Bounce!"

The battle went on in much this way until Bob got hit with Mud Shot and knocked into a sand drift. I returned him before he got too dried out.

"I win! I win!" my opponent yelled. His Pokemon hopped around, imitating him, then fell over, panting.

"It was a good battle, Alan." I said. My feelings toward my opponent slightly warmer than when I first met him. He _was_ a good trainer.

"Well, let's chop-chop to Nimbasa and get these guys to the Pokemon Center."

Alan nodded, cradling Crasher in his arms.

And so we set out, with Deino bounding along at my side. Huh.

"I love Ferris Wheels. The circular motion... The mechanics... They're like collections of elegant formulas."

White stared at N blankly.

"Come, let us ride." N said, handing the lady at the admissions counter some money and then helping White into the car.

They rode in silence for the first two rotations, with White staring out the window at the bright green sky and N starting at her back.

Finally, he blurted, "White. I feel I must tell you. I am the king of Team Plasma."

The girl didn't turn around. "I know."

"W-what?"

White did turn around then, and snarled at him, revealing rows of long pointy teeth, green hair, and one glowing red eye. N found himself frozen in place, unable to move, to scream- to do anything. His eyes involuntarily moved to look at his feet.

There was a whirring, roaring sound, and the blade of a chainsaw stuck up next to his left foot. It inched around him in a perfect circle and then he was falling, falling, falling.

He sat straight up in his bed, a jolt running up his spine.

It was just a dream. It could not stop him from doing what he knew to be right.

"We hope to see you again!"

"Thank you." I answered the nurse, taking my Pokemon from her. Turns out, Deino was healed enough now that he could survive on his own in the wild. I'll have to release him after I leave Nimbasa. I said goodbye to Alan, very glad to be out of his company, and trudged to my room. There was sand in my hair, in my shows, and in my underwear. I was going nowhere else until I had washed up and changed clothes.

Three hours later, I exited the Pokemon Center in my frilly yellow sundress and flip flops. My normal outfit and shoes were in the wash. It was a warm spring day in Nimbasa, and it was cloudy! After the glaring sun in the desert, it was glorious! Yes, I meant to enjoy myself for the next few hours.

"Stop it right there!"

Oh goodness. That was Alan's voice. I don't hate the kid, (at least not as much as when I first met him) but I do NOT want to see him or hear his voice again today. I was glancing around for an escape route when I heard:

"Hah, a kid like you. Stopping Team Plasma? Now I will liberate your Pokemon too!" I sighed and headed toward the source of the noise. Annoying as he was, it would be on my conscience if Alan got hurt because of my mood.

"Plasmid, you'll have to go through me first." said I, walking around the corner of a building. There. The sight of Alan and Crasher standing protectively in front of a frail old man and facing off one female grunt greeted my eyes. The grunt had twisted around to threaten me too- and well, well. It was the grunt from Pinwheel Forest, the one who had hit me in the back of the head with a log and had forced me to have my head shaved.

"Y-you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Me. You know, it took me five years to grow my hair that long? And it was all undone in an instant. By you." The Plasma-ite began to whimper.

She looked frantically at her Krokorok, and bolted, its ball dropping out of her fingers as she did. I snatched it up and put the evolved Sandile in it and took off after her, yelling, "Come on!" to Alan as I did.

She led us on a crazy, twisted route through the city to the amusement park, finally losing us in its thick crowds.

"You stay here and make sure she doesn't leave." I ordered Alan when we skidded to a stop at the entrance. "I'm going to go see if I can find her."

"Aye-aye, Captain White!" he said, saluting. I shook my head and pushed my way into the mass of people.

After about five minutes of dodging pedestrians, carts, and Pokemon, I made it to a relatively open space and paused to catch my breath.

"You're looking for a member of Team Plasma, right?"

I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Holy Miltank! N!"

Giving me a determined look, N said, "I saw which way she went."

"Where?" I demanded.

"Come on." he grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of the ferris wheel.

Why is he doing this? I am so sure he is part of Team Plasma. So why help me find one?

There was a small line in front of the Ferris wheel and N pulled us into it.

"N, why are we in line for the Ferris wheel? I have to catch that grunt."

"She's long gone by now." he said bluntly.

"If you say so..."

We were now at the front of the line. N handed the admissions guy some tickets and helped me into the enclosed car. I walked over to the railing and stood staring out as the machine started up. It carried us to the next higher position and stopped to let the other passengers on. At this point, I let Laufsblad and Deino out to join Bob then resumed my watch. N was going to have to be the first to speak.

He didn't seem to get the point (or was just nervous) until we ground to a halt at the very top of the Ferris wheel.

"White, I feel I must tell you. I am the king of Team Plasma."

I didn't turn around. "I know."

"W-what?" he stuttered, sounding uncharacteristically nervous.

I did turn around now. "Well. I just didn't know for sure, not until you just said it, but I had a hunch."

The green haired boy still looked strangely worried. I sighed. "Remember the time at the pool near Wellspring Cavern?" We both blushed. "After you left I followed you and you talked to a grunt who called you 'My King'." I didn't mention the information my dad had sent on him, Ghestis, and several other of the Team Plasma sages.

"Oh." he said.

"Yes. Care to explain why you're telling me this?"

"I am going to be the Hero and befriend the legendary deep black Dragon Pokemon, Zekrom. The dragon who accompanied the Hero of Ideals. I believe that you are the Hero of Truth. The one who can awaken the Vast White Pokemon, Reshiram."

What- how? Where did this come from? I admit that I am not very idealistic though the truth part is not for me to judge, but a hero? Preposterous. He cannot convince me that this even has even an inkling of truth in it.

I have a sudden urge to slap this green haired 'hero'!

Well I didn't end up actually slapping N, but I did yell at him. About the whole "hero" thing. Dragging me into this stupid game of his, standing me up at Burgh's gym-

Now my emotions are utterly spent and I'm sitting quietly next to him on a bench, watching the sun set and listening to him talk of how we're both descendants of the two brother heroes.

Talk about a nice, romantic evening with my stalker. Oh, excuse me, Ghestis found out the information, so he would be my stalker. That thought just made this about 500% more scary. I'm not going to think about that. I can tune N out and- hey, he stopped talking.

"N, why didn't you meet me at Castelia gym?" I said changing the subject. I didn't need anything else to keep me from sleeping tonight.

"..An emergency came up. Something I had to attend to."

Hm, liar. The hesitation, the nonspecifics. Even if he's not lying, he's hiding something important. Thank you, Dad, for the spy lessons.

"Whatever you say my liege." standing up, I took my bag and prepared to leave. N opened his mouth as if to say something against it, but I cut him off. "Look, N. You have just put a lot of unnecessary weight on my shoulders and I'm not very emotionally stable right now, so I suggest you let me go." I walked off before he could answer.

I reached the Pokemon center ten minutes after I left the amusement park, but kept walking. I walked all the way to the Northern limit of Nimbasa and then out onto Route 17. People would see my tormented face and ask questions and I had yet to even answer my own. I sat against the trunk of a tree about five yards off the road and began to cry.

"I am not a hero!" I screamed to the sky.

**Bleh. And there's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I actually had it written about a week after the last one, but my friend who is typing them up and editing them for me got overloaded with school. So there ya are. Enjoy, tell me what you think and what not.**

**Reviews are great motivators! **


End file.
